1. Field of the Invention
The following invention relates to a holder for ice creams or ice blocks. More particularly, though not exclusively, the invention relates to an ice cream holder for children, typically between the ages of about 2 and 7.
2. Description of Related Art
Small children often find it difficult to grip the small wooden or plastics sticks protruding from the bottom of an ice cream or ice block and often lose their grip resulting in the ice cream or ice block being dropped to the ground and wasted.
Another problem is that associated with the dripping of melting material from the ice cream or ice block which often ends up on the children""s hands clothes and other places causing a mess. This problem is exacerbated in indoor situations where carpet and furnishings can be soiled.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages and/or more generally to provide an ice cream holder.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cice creamxe2x80x9d is intended to encompass ice creams, ice blocks and all manner of edible items that might melt or otherwise drip. Such items generally have a small holding stick protruding from one end thereof. The term is therefore intended to encompass chocolate coated ice creams, biscuit crumb coated ice creams, flavored ice blocks and the like.
Also, as used herein, the term xe2x80x9cstickxe2x80x9d is intended to encompass the wooden or plastic paddles around a portion of which an ice cream is formed so as to leave the remaining portion projecting from the ice cream and intended to be grasped during consumption of the ice cream.
There is disclosed herein a holder for an ice cream having a stick, the holder comprising:
a handle having a drip-receiving cavity therein,
a drip catchment member attached to or formed integrally with the handle and including a catchment surface for receiving drips from the ice cream,
a support means for receiving the stick so as to support the ice cream above said catchment surface, and
a passage enabling any drips caught by said catchment surface to migrate into said cavity.
Preferably said drip catchment member is funnel-shaped.
Preferably said cavity is substantially cylindrical in form.
Preferably said support means includes a recess into which the stick is receivable.
Preferably said support means includes a pair of opposed slots into which respective opposed edges of the stick are receivable.
Preferably two pairs of opposed slots are provided, one pair comprising slots separated by a space for large sticks and the other pair separated by a smaller space for smaller sticks.
Preferably the support means and passage are formed as a common opening, with the slots spaced around the common opening.
Preferably the common opening leads to a drain that extends into the cavity such that upon inversion of the holder, any drips within the cavity do not exit through the opening.
Preferably the handle has a plug associated therewith.
The plug might form a base for the holder.
The base might extend radially beyond the handle for stability.
Preferably the holder is formed of molded plastics material.
Preferably the handle and the drip catchment member are formed as an integral component.